The Best Village Ever
by AliciaDaily
Summary: The girls are going on a simple mission to investigate one of the villages near Konoha where people never seem to come back from. They were expected back in a few days but what happens when only two of them return and they are injured? ShikaIno SasuSaku NaruHina Nejiten. The story, timeline and characters may differ from the original anime.
1. Never Ending Forest

Ino's POV:

The mission was simple, survey the area around the village, investigate and watch the village from afar and don't get caught. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and I were almost finished surveying the area around the village when we realized something wasn't right about our surroundings, it's almost as if no matter how far we walked we were not going anywhere, as if we are walking in circles and the village was always in view as if that place was our only option.

Tenten suddenly stops walking and looks around, "Guys, this doesn't feel right. Something is wrong here, it's as if we're not moving anywhere even though we have been trying to walk around this village for ages." She clearly seems as confused as I am, she looks towards the village and then towards the open forest, "Do you think it is some sort of mirage? Or maybe a jutsu?"

Sakura walks up to stand beside her and she nods in agreement, "It seems as if the forest is telling us to go to the village. Something definitely is not right about this." She digs for something in her bag and pulls out some ribbon, "Let's try to track our movement, maybe it's just our minds playing tricks on us." As she says this she ties a green ribbon onto one of the trees beside us. We continue walking as Sakura puts ribbons on the trees we pass and suddenly she stops, we must have walked about 10 - 15 feet when she turns to us and says, "Girls this tree already has a ribbon." We look at the tree and see that it does indeed already have a ribbon around it so we turn towards the way we came and its as if we walked miles and all of the trees have ribbons.

Hinata gasps in shock, "G-girls what a-are we g-g-going to d-do?"

Tenten looks at Hinata confused about our whole situation, "Hinata can you use you byakugan to see if you can see beyond where we are and the forest around the village?"

Hinata nods, "I-I can tr-try." She does her hand movements to activate her byakugan but as she is doing this she suddenly falls back and lets out a little yelp before falling towards the ground unconscious.

I immediately jump forward catching her before she hits the ground, "Hinata! Hinata! Can you hear me? What did you see?" But I got no response, she was out cold.

The other girls came up beside us looking just as worried. Tenten looked around and suddenly said, "Uh…. Guys."

Sakura and I looked up from trying to fan Hinata awake and immediately got to our feet when we saw ninja surrounding us and getting closer. I glare at them and was about to march right up to them to give them a piece of my mind when Tenten grabbed my arm, "Ino…No. Look." She pointed to some of the ninja and I realized a few of them were all doing the hand motions of a very rare jutsu that not many ninja could do, a very powerful chakra blocking jutsu. My eyes widened and Tenten sighed, "Looks like we have to do this the hard way." She says this as she is pulling out her wide variety of weapons and Sakura and I pull out our own.

I sigh, "…Troublesome…" As we jump into action and begin battle.


	2. We Have a Problem

Sakura's POV:

It was a long battle, it seemed as if every time we took down an opponent another one appeared. They just kept coming and when we finally thought we were winning, more came. This battle was going downhill fast and something had to give. I look to Ino and Tenten and it seems as if they are on the same track of mind, we have to get out of here. Before we could even think of moving they are surrounding us, the ones standing behind us grabbed us and they knock us out one at a time. I was the last one to be knocked out as I look into the eyes of the guy in front of me I glare, "Son of a bitch…" Everything goes black, the last thing I hear is, "Welcome to the best village ever."

Naruto's POV:

Being Hokage is harder than I thought. Everyone complains to me about all of their problems whether its something personal that has nothing to do with me or the village or if it's a major issue like rogue ninja roaming around our walls. I honestly do not mind being told about a possible threat to the village but being told that some man's wife is doing it with the neighbour is honestly out of my job description and I need to be paid more. I have a system that is sometimes ignored, if someone has a problem they can write it down and put it in a box outside of my office, if it's something that needs to be dealt with right away such as a threat then they can come speak to me if I am in the office. I say this system is sometimes ignored because A) Sometimes I just burn most of the complaints and B) If people need to talk to me about something sometimes they just barge in like this isn't a government building and I'm their best friend. Let's be honest this led me to having guards outside my door in charge of who can and can not come in considering my secretary can't really stop people and it isn't her job just like dealing with other people's problems shouldn't be mine.

I was working on some of my paperwork when somebody comes barging into my office. I groan, "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" I look up to see it's Shikamaru and Choji and realize now why my guards allowed them through, they can be trusted to have a problem. I stand up and look at them seriously, "Sorry guys it's been a long day. What seems to be the problem?"

Shikamaru sighs, "Troublesome… Naruto, Ino and the girls haven't returned, they were supposed to be back two days ago and there is no sign of them. We haven't heard from them since they left, normally Ino is sure to send us a note to let us know how it's going but our carrier pigeon brought our letter to her back to us and she hasn't sent anything back. We're worried that it came back because the pigeon couldn't find or get to her and that she and the other girls may be in trouble."

Choji finished munching on a chip and said, "This isn't normal for Ino, she would have let us know if the mission was gonna be longer than expected." He continued to munch on his chips once he was done this statement.

I thought that this was strange as well, knowing where the girls went, this is not a good sign. I nodded at them and said, "Alright get the rest of team 8,7,10 and team Gai in as soon as possible. This recovery mission may not be easy." They nod and disappear out of my office, to be completely honest I'm just as concerned for the girls as they are. Normally for a mission you give the people on it a few days to come back, but because this mission wasn't anything too much and wasn't suppose to take long the girls should have been back on time… this is what concerns me, they've been gone for over a week, it shouldn't have taken longer then a week so something is definitely wrong. I called my secretary to let her know that for the next hour or so I will not be able to take meetings because I will be dealing with this issue at hand. I truly hope that they are okay, especially Hinata, this doesn't make sense but I guess it should have been expected because of the history of this village, I don't know why I thought that this mission would have went smoothly.

Neji's POV:

It's been about a week now that I've been covering for somebody to guard the gates of the village. I'm glad this isn't my full time position because this has had to have been the longest most boring week of my life. Shikamaru would have loved to do this job, nothing too much to do, all you have to do is be alert and you'll be fine. I don't think this is something I could handle much more of, I'm glad the guy I'm covering for is coming back tomorrow.

"Neji-san!" I look to the other man who is working with me at the gates and see him pointing towards something in the distance. I activate my Byakugan and am shocked at what I see. Hinata-sama and Tenten are coming towards the gates, Hinata is holding Tenten up and they both look like they've went through hell.

I quickly go to face the inside of the gates where the man who controls the gates and informs the Hokage if there is a problem is, "Hey! Get the medics! And inform the Hokage! Now quickly!" The man nods and another is sent to get the medics and inform the Hokage. I quickly make my way off of the top of the gates as they are opening. The man who was the one to point this out to me is screaming, asking me what I saw and what is wrong and if we need to be concerned. I look back towards him and glare, "It's kunoichi from the village and they need help!"

Naruto's POV:

I was waiting for and expecting for the teams to be coming in any second now when my office door swung open and hit the wall. For a second I thought it was one of the teams, maybe Gai coming in but when I looked up and saw one of the shinobi who were supposed to be guarding the gate I glared, "What is it now? I'm expecting an important meeting to start any minute!"

The shinobi bowed, "Sorry Lord Hokage but it seems as if there is something going on at the gates. I was sent to get medics and to inform you. The medics are on their way now and they need you there." He looked a little nervous, which I can't blame him for, I'm pissed over this interruption but I'm also concerned. I nod and call out to my secretary, "Mai! If the shinobi I was expecting come let them know I'll be back in a moment and that I've gone to the gates." She nods and I see the shinobi who barged in relax. I turn to him, "Let's go."

A/N: Wow Naruto is a MOOD! Anyway hope you like it! If you did please review!


	3. Two Girls Return

Sorry guys it was brought to my attention that this chapter had glitched out somehow and was hard to read. Thank you to whoever brought this chapter's issue to my attention. When I had checked it seemed to have uploaded and posted fine but I guess I should have double and triple checked. Anyway here is the chapter re-uploaded, hopefully it posted properly. Thanks Again! :)

A Week Earlier…. With the Girls

Tenten's POV:

I groaned as I woke up and looked around, confused about where I am. Seeing the other girls made my memories come flooding back and my eyes widened. I was the first one awake and I'm not sure how to handle this situation, the girls and I are chained to the wall in a dark room that seems to resemble a dungeon. Ino and I are on the same wall while Sakura and Hinata are on a different wall to my right. I reach over as far as I can towards Ino who is on my left, I'm barely able to reach her but I try to wake her up. This was not an easy task, luckily our hands were close so I was able to pinch her hand, hard. She groans as she wakes up and looks over to me, "Tenten?…huh?" She looks around and her eyes go wide, "Shit, Tenten where are we?"

I sigh, "I don't know. Those ninja must have brought us here. We need to escape."

She nods, "How are we going to do that. We can't do any jutsus, these cuffs are blocking chakra and even if we could use our chakra our hands can't come together." She looks up at her hands as she says this and starts to pull at them.

I watch as she tugs and see her wrists are going red from the tugging, "Ino, stop its no use. We're stuck here until someone comes."

Ino glares at me and says, "We are not stuck! We need to wake Sakura up so she can use he freakish monster strength to break the wall or something to set us free!" I never thought of this but then I looked at Sakura and I realized that, that plan may be harder than we think. She and Hinata are too far away for me to nudge, we can't yell out to them because we don't want to give away that we are awake.

I look back at Ino, "And how are we gonna wake her up?" She looks around and then finally looks down at her feet. Suddenly one of her sandals are flying through the air passed me and are hitting Sakura in the stomach. As this is happening I whisper yell at Ino, "Ino!" She just smirks at me as Sakura groans and is waking up. Ino and I shush her until she is fully awake and looking at us annoyed but also worried for the position we are in.

Naruto's POV:

1 Week Later… (After he was told to go to the gates)

I run to the gates knowing whatever this is can not be good. As I arrive I see that the ninja who were supposed to be guarding the gates are at the entrance, well, except for Neji. I look to the other ninja who was supposed to be working with Neji, "Where's Hyuuga?"

The man points out of the gates and now I'm worried. There's no way Neji ran away, is there? But as I get closer to the gates I see him, walking towards us, with Hinata leaning on one side of him and Tenten on the other. I quickly make my way to him and support Hinata, "Oh my god, what happened?"

Tenten looks up with a face that just looks defeated, "The best." She starts to cough and then passes out at which Neji picks her up bridal style.

I look at Hinata for answers but all she says is, "Village ever." Before passing out and having to be picked up by me as Neji did for Tenten.

The medics were waiting for us and took the girls on stretchers. I look to the man who came to get me, "Get Gai, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai. Tell them to meet me at the hospital asap." I look to Neji and then back at the man, "Call someone to back up for Neji, he needs to come with me." The man nods and Neji looks gratefully, as Neji can, at me and we follow the medics to the hospital.

Once at the hospital the medics whisked the girls off into two different rooms, two teams following in with them. I sat in one of the waiting room chairs and put my head in my hands, Neji comes over and sits next to me. He doesn't say much which I was expecting but I knew from the gesture that he meant it to be a sign that he was here to support me as I was here to support him in a time like this.

Over the years Neji's heart has definitely melted and got bigger, he has learned from his past and is now a better friend to all of us and a better cousin to Hinata. He supports the relationship Hinata and I have and though he is still a pretty quiet person who doesn't really vocalize any feelings, he does feel more then he did before and we can tell.

A/N: If you enjoyed, Please Review!


	4. Help is on the Way

Naruto's POV (At the hospital):

It wasn't long before everyone showed up at the hospital. They all surrounded us clearly confused about what was going on and why they had to come to the hospital when they were just informed to go to the Hokage office. I sighed and stood up, Neji did as well. Everyone looked at me concerned, they weren't sure why they were there and seeing that I was okay they knew there was something they weren't seeing, something not good.

I look to Neji, then back at everyone in front of me, then to the nurse at the desk just feet from us, "Is there a room we could use?" The nurse nods and lead us all to a vacant conference room. Once inside everyone gathers around and I begin to explain, "Alright, well originally I wanted you all to meet me in my office because Shikamaru and Choji brought to my attention that the girls have not come back as of yet and it isn't normal for them to not come in contact with any of us if the mission was supposed to proceed longer, so I thought that I would have to send you all out as their back up or find them if they have somehow gotten lost. As off 20 minutes ago that is no longer the situation we are in, Neji was working at the gates when he and his partner saw something coming towards the gates. It was Hinata and Tenten, they are in severely bad condition and are being healed and treated as we speak. There is no sign of Ino or Sakura and going by the condition Tenten and Hinata are in they need help immediately. All of you will be sent out to find Ino and Sakura, this rescue mission will start as soon as you are packed meet at the gates and I will be giving you a map of where exactly they were supposed to be. Are there any questions?"

No one spoke, everyone was in shock and disbelief at the information they were just told. Lee eyes hardened, "So you're saying we need to use our eternal youth to prove our worth and save the youthful Sakura and Ino?"

I sweat dropped, "…Yes, Yes Lee that's exactly what I said." I turn to the table behind me and put my hands on it looking down in frustration, "They were on a simple mission to go to a new village to investigate. People have been going missing when going into the village and the village seems to move around but I didn't think them investigating from afar would mean that they would disappear and until today I never feared that they would. Seeing Hinata and Tenten now I'm worried more than ever about the other girls, finding this village alone will be a challenge and I need you all to stay together as much as you can."

I turned around facing them once again glaring at them, "This sun of a bitch village is going to pay for what they have done, I need to make sure you know that this is not going to be an easy task. This village is well known, you need to be careful and you need to stick together and fight together. I will watch over the girls here until you return. Now go!" I'm so frustrated and worried by this situation, if anyone can find these girls and the village then these shinobi can. I just don't want them to somehow become missing as well. I just hope that sending all of them will give an advantage considering everyone who has disappear has been in small groups. I hope that they take what I say seriously and are cautious around this village.

Within seconds they are all gone to get ready for this mission. I head out to the waiting room once more and see one of the medics who have taken the girls into the rooms. She smiles at me and comes up to me and asks me to sit down so she can talk to me about the girls.

Sakura's POV:

Ino and I have been here for a few days since Tenten and Hinata have disappeared, hopefully they had escaped because they are our only hope. They were the ones allowed out of this dungeon and being made to serve the people here as servants because they were more likely to follow instructions compared to Ino and I. Clearly we are very loud and rebellious and would not have given in as quickly but Tenten and Hinata believed if we didn't go along with them we will never see the outside world… They were right, the people here won't let Ino and I outside of the cell unless it were to try to get us to break and submit to them. Ino has been getting it a lot worse than I have and I'm worried for her, we haven't had a decent meal and have been beaten, starved, yelled at and insulted since we got here. We overheard the people in charge talk about mind control or hypnotizing us but apparently they needed us to be more open and submissive for that and I refuse to allow them to get to me. They try as hard as they can but they won't get me and Ino has the same kind of mentality but they seem to be a lot more harsh with Ino, which worries me.

I was standing beside one of the walls, our cuffs were on but were no longer attached to the walls so we can move around our cell. Suddenly I hear the door to the cell open and look over, Ino is shoved through and she falls to the ground, she's in rough shape and the door slams once she hits the ground and is locked. She doesn't move once the door is locked so I go over to her and sit beside her, "Ino…" She doesn't say anything and just sits up and pulls her knees to her chest and puts her forehead to her knees. Nothing is said between us, what could you say in a situation like this? We're stuck here and we can't get out, we're weak and things aren't getting any better.

I put my arm around her, silently telling her that I'm here for her. Since we've been in here Ino and I have gotten closer than ever before, we've put our differences behind us and have stuck together in this tough situation we're in. Before they disappeared Tenten and Hinata told us that outside of this cell is a very strange world, everyone talks about how wonderful this village is and are all 100% happy go lucky unless one of the many servants disobey. We learned that this village is clearly full of the people who have gone missing and is being ran by the people who keep us in these cells.


End file.
